Its a ghost, right?
by Embelom
Summary: Percy Jackson has run away from Camp Half Blood for about a year or so. After following the six plus nico under the orders of Hera, will he be able to reunite his friendship? Or will he still just play pretend like he’s another person?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Would it be better if I just disappeared? _

_What if it stops the monsters from coming? _

_Will she- they be safe if I do so? _

_Only one way to find out. _

_I slipped the letter under the Athena cabin in the middle of the night. The envelope has bold writing on it: **Annabeth Chase. **_

_I sighed, pulling my cloak over my head, trying to wipe the tears away. It's for the better, a part of me reminded myself, you'll still watch over the camp to be sure they're safe. The other part of him disagreed, what if it's the wrong decision? I shook my head slightly, taking my leave. _

_A few hours later, when it was about morning, I saw her. Annabeth crept out, seeing the letter and opened it. Once she started reading, her eyes grew wide. She covered her mouth with her hand, you could see she was trying to hold back tears. _

_You didn't want to see her like this...but it's for the best, right? I look away, shedding a few tears of my own. _

That was about...what? Two years ago? That was the start of this whole 'spying thing'. Though I wouldn't exactly call it spying? It's complicated. But I should _really_ stop doing these little...self thoughts? Why? Because I am literally on the Virge of falling off this ship called the..What was it? Oh, that's right, _The Argo II. _


	2. Chapter 1- An Intruder

Chapter 1

I glanced around, searching for any pile of water I could control.

Drats.

If there was water down there, I couldn't see it very clearly. Ugh, the sky. Not exactly the best domain I would pick for the job, but whatever floats their boat, I suppose. Get it? _Boat?_ It's horrible I know, trust me.Just then, a tanned boy with curly dark hair and goggles glanced over from the deck. What was his name? Ah, right, Leo Valdez. The Hephaestus kid. He must've saw me because he waved in my direction cautiously as if I was a monster. Well.. I mean I _was _dressed in a dark cloak to give him some credit. I could faintly hear him scream over the whistling of the wind.

"Hazel, Nico!" Leo called, turning away from me, "Are you guys attracting dead looking people?" He asked.

I could tell that either Nico or Hazel sounded baffled, maybe both of them were.

"Uhm, what kind of question is _that?_ Just because we're children of Hades-or...Pluto, whatever! The god of the underworld, doesn't mean we're a dead-people-living-magnet!" Nico hissed back, sounding a bit annoyed.

Leo hummed and turned back to me, muttering 'Alright, sheesh,'. He urged me forward with his hands, assuming he saw me almost slip off. I shook my head and pointed to where the stables were located and gave a little hand gesture. He seemed to get the idea and nodded, turning back to the rest of them. I started to climb toward the stables in the back of the ship, trying to stiffen my grip. Once I finally made it, I swung the door open to find Leo already there, tapping his foot impatiently.

When I arrived, he pointed at me and stared at me. "Okay, who exactly _are_ you and what are you doing on _my _ship?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. I've seen him joke around before, but when it came to his ship or his machines? All hades will break lose if you touch 'em.

I sighed and glanced at him, "I am a Demi-god, just like you, Leo Valdez."

He seemed shocked and chocked up when I said his name, which was understandable. Leo took a step back towards the door and shoved his hand into his tool belt.

"But what are you doing on my ship?" He asked again, but in a more forceful tone.

I snorted, half amused, "You don't have charmspeak like dear Piper McLean, unfortunately." When he didn't answer, I spoke again, "And don't even think of going to your crew or locking me in here. I do not wish to harm any of you, actually, it is quite the opposite."

Leo still looked uneasy, but I could tell he at least loosened up a bit. His shoulders relaxed, and he slowly moved his way from his tool belt.

"Then what _do _you want?" Leo questioned, taking a step forward to me.

"To protect you six, of course." I stated simply, "And I also know a few people that you would know."

Leo seemed to tense back again at that, "Who are these friends?"

I chuckled softly, the questions were a tad annoying, but it made me feel more at ease, "Easy there, Valdez. I have friends and they are very friendly I can assure you." I began, "The first one, you all are probably familiar with. Thalia Grace."


	3. Chapter 2-A New Brother

**Leo**

Okay, this was getting freaky.

First of all, this strange guy with a black cloak, says to me "oh hey, don't mind if I get on your ship. just wanted to let you know I know your best friend's sister. haha."

I just stared dumbfounded at this guy. Jason had told me a bunch about his sister, Thalia. The punk-styled girl and apart of the Hunt. Jason had told me to _not _mess with her, so I'm guessing she's a more violent Annabeth. Just my luck to meet a creep-o. The person snorted and he seemed quite amused.

"Yes, yes, enough with being surprised." He huffed before continuing, "Thalia Grace is a friend of mine. Me and her go a long way back, believe it or not."

"So, what am I supposed to get out of this? You should meet the others," I raised an eyebrow before adding, "but you probably know since you've been, I don't know, stalking us."

The guy seemed a bit ashamed and embarrassed, as he tilted his head toward the floor slightly. He cleared his throat and gazed up at the small latino.

"If I met them, it would cause...problems. Especially since one of them knew me before this whole... 'stalker thing' as you would call it." The so called other 'demi-god' as he claimed scratched his neck a tad. It was almost as if he was...ashamed? I decided not to ask him about it and rolled my eyes.

"So..? You want me to keep this a secret, huh?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"If you could, Valdez, that would make your life and my life easier." He hummed.

The boy in the cloak paused for a second, as if debating with himself. He finally looked towards me and said something that mildly surprised me, "I suppose since you're keeping this secret; I believe I can trust you with my identity. It's not like you'll recognize me or anything, so it'll be fine." I snorted and gave out a slight chuckle. Maybe if this guy weren't some spy-agent or something, they'd be great friends. I nodded simply and did a gesture to my mouth showing I'd keep it shut.

The boy slowly pulled off his hood from his cloak. it revealed a boy with messy black/dark brown hair. He had sea-green eyes and a slight scar on his left cheek. His smile was surprisingly warm, but his eyes gave off a bit imitation which basically read 'mess with me or someone gets hurt' sort of glare. He chuckled and waved his hand.

"Hello? Earth to Leo? I know I'm handsome, but no need to stare." He chuckled, adding a sassy tone to his voice.

"Psssh. I'm the Fire-Hot-Flaming-Burning-Mc-Shizzle-Man! There's no way no one can ever get more handsomer than me." I countered, pushing my hand through my hair while wiggling my eyebrows.

The boy laughed. A genuine laugh, but it was stiffy, like the guy hadn't laughed in years. I smiled, putting my hand down to place it on my hip.

"So...mind telling me your name, oh great stranger of the day and night?" I questioned, adjusting my goggles.

"Oh, how could I forget?" The boy cleared his throat and took a bow, "Percy Jackson at your service."

I was stunned. I didn't know this guy...but the name...

_Percy Jackson._

Where have I heard it from?

I tried to clear my head and think of where I heard that name from. It sounded oddly familiar, like someone had mentioned him before. I could swear my brain was screaming 'Leo-freaking-Valdez, you idiot! It should be obvious!' But I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I kept repeating _Percy Jackson_ in my head until I utterly gave up and smiled at the boy.

"Nice! Leo Valdez, but you already know that." I laughed, ruffling his dark hair.

Percy started to whine, "Not the hair, man! Not the hair!"

I continued to laugh and ruffled the taller boy's hair, on my tippy-toes.

Suddenly, I heard a knock coming from outside the stables.

It was Annabeth.

"Leo? Leo! We need you on the deck. Festus is acting weird and I don't know what he's saying. Are you in there?" She called.

I saw Percy stiffen at her voice and panic rising into his sea-green eyes.

_'Hide' _I mouthed to him, pointing rapidly toward one of the stables. Percy seemed to understand and nodded, bolting towards one of the stables as fast as he possibly could while being quiet. I was amazed that he managed not to make a peep and successfully hide behind one of the stable's gate. I sighed with relief as the daughter of Athena entered.

"Leo! Answer when I'm calling you!" She huffed bossily, "Don't scare me like that! For a second I thought you were being kidnapped or had run off!" She seemed to notice something was up, because she narrowed her eyes and looked at me. "What are you looking at?" Annabeth asked, her stormy gray eyes piercing into my skin. Man, that girl was sca-ry!

"Nothing, I was just thinking aloud." I replied, mentally scolding myself. She's smarter than that, Leo! She's the daughter of freaking Athena! Goddess of wisdom! She is _not_ going to buy this lame excuse! I hushed the voice mentally and awaited for her reply. Annabeth seemed to be thinking if I was telling the truth or not, but sighed and gave in.

"Fine," she replied simply, "I'll let it slide this time, Valdez. You better be telling the truth, or else I _will_ find out what's been bugging you. Don't think I won't get Piper and Jason into this mess if I know something's wrong, you hear me?" I quickly nodded as she glared at me one more time before adding, "If you didn't hear me, I'll repeat myself again, Festus is freaking out and we need you on deck. Come on, Leo!" The daughter of Athena whirled around and started to walk out of the stables.

"I'll be there in a minute, Annie!" I called, smiling slightly. As I closed the door I could hear Annabeth yelling back, 'don't call me Annie!' I chuckled as the door made a quiet _'click!' _I spun around toward the stables. "You can come out now, Perce." I said in a tad quieter tone of voice. I heard a sniff and Percy stood up, seeming to wipe away a tear. A tear? I heard Percy mutter something in Ancient Greece.

"You alright, dude? You seem a bit shaken up there, buddy." I hummed, raising an eye brow at him.

Percy flashed me a reassuring smile. I knew that smile. That was the smile I used to reassure the team when I myself was scared. I had become a master at that smile, how could I _not_ recognize it? I decided to let it go. If Percy was anything like me, he wouldn't want me being nosy about it. But I promised myself to question him about it later.

"Yeah, sorry. Just a bit spooked." He chuckled quietly. He glanced around and finally made eye contact with me. "Can I ask you for a favor, Leo?" Percy asked, wiping his eyes again with his arm.

"Of course, bro. What do you need?" Now, I haven't known Percy for less than thirty minutes, but I had a weird feeling I could trust him. There was this brotherly tone of voice he used. Helpful, kind, protective. I've always looked up to most of my friends as a brother or sister. Because, lets face it, I'm probably most likely _never_ going to get a girlfriend.

Unless...

I huffed in my mind. Worry about Calypso later! I'll find her and save her once my plan unfolds. I shook my head slightly. Getting off topic, brain! I was pulled back into reality when Percy spoke again.

"Could you help me hide in here? I think this'll be my hiding place for your journey. I still need to watch after you guys, y'know? If it isn't a hassle, you think you can smuggle food in here? When it's dinner, breakfast and stuff like that?"Percy explained, meeting my eyes slowly.

I was baffled that he would ask, "What? Of course! Why wouldn't I? I do appreciate the protection, even if it's just a bit. It makes me feel reassured in some way, y'know?" I answered fairly quickly. Percy seemed surprised, but his eyes softened as he nodded.

"Thanks, Leo." He hummed, giving me another nod.

"Any time, Perce." I replied with a smile.

I turned my head toward the stable doors, "Anyways, Annabeth is probably going to get suspicious if I don't arrive soon. I'll get you some blankets and pillows along with dinner once the whole Festus problem is resolved."

Percy simply nodded and smiled again, "Alright, be careful and don't blow your cover. 'Cause that would suck." he laughed.

I chuckled and opened the stable's door, "Gotcha and same goes for you. I'll try to come back quickly. Get cozy!"

Before I left, I saw Percy's expression falter, but then turned up again. I decided to take my chances, "And Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"You can always talk to me if you...you know, feel lonely. Trust me, I might not know what's goin' on with your history, but I'm pretty sure we can relate on some things." I smiled sadly at him then left. He stared at me with a bewildered expression as I closed the door.

_Click._

* * *

**Hey, guys! Sorry for not posting very often lately. **

**I had a huge writers block and I sort of forgot about this story!**

**I was scrolling on here and checked my profile being like; 'oh hey, wait, i should probably update is.' After brainstorming ideas and such, I finally wrote this! I'll try to be more often on this series so stay tuned! **

**~Embelom **


	4. Chapter Three- Festus Has a Panic Attack

**Annabeth **

I was hanging out near Festus, trying to calm him down. The dragon head was creaking loudly, breathing fire every few seconds._ 'Where's Leo? Where is that repair boy?!' _I screamed in my head. He should be here any minute now, right? Apparently the gods were on my side because Leo kicked the door open- literally- to see what the commotion was about. My face lit up once he entered, _finally_, I thought, _he can fix Festus_.

"Whoa, you weren't joking." Leo tried to joke, glancing at Festus. The fire user went up to his metallic best friend and patted his head. "Hey, buddy, what's wrong? Calm down there," He soothed. The dragon slowly calmed down, not breathing anymore fire at this point, but it kept creaking at Leo. The mechanic's eyes widened a bit muttering, "What..? No, no, Festus. There's no intruder. He's a friend, okay?"

I raised a brow at this, but decided to brush it off. For now. "Is he calm now?" I asked warily, narrowing my eyes at the dragon. Leo nodded frantically, glancing up at me.

"Yea, he's chill now." Leo laughed, though his tone was off. It was slightly lower than it usually was. He studied my face and asked, "You okay, Annie?"

I sighed,_ might as well tell him_, I figured, "One, do not call me Annie." I growled. Leo put his hands up in a surrender motion, his eyes gleaming playfully, but then they turned into somewhat serious. "Two, I guess the stress is just getting to me." I continued, "We don't even know who the seventh person is in the prophecy! Sure, we can guess it's Renya or Nico, but something doesn't feel right." I blabbered.

Leo looked at me with a thoughtful expression and muttered, "Could it?" Then shook his head, "No, no, don't jump to conclusions, Leo." I stared at him, confused. Could it be what? Or rather...who? Being a daughter of Athena, I did _not _like to not know anything. Maybe that's what me and my mother have in common aside from our pride. _'Pride? That's your fatal flaw?' _His voice echoed in my mind. Good gods, why was it him? Why had I been so late? _'Yes, seaweed brain.' _I heard my own voice, but younger, respond. _'What's my fatal flaw?' _His voice echoed in my mind again. _'I don't know, but you should find out soon. When you know your fatal flaw, you learn how to control it from taking over.' _I mentally sighed sadly in my mind. Why had he left? Was he even still alive? I could've sworn I saw him fighting with us in the war in Manhattan...

I shook my head, _snap out of it, Annabeth._ I told myself mentally. I looked at Leo and put my hands on my hips, hoping my glare was intimidating. "Who could it be? Do you know something, Leo?" I asked sternly.

However, to my disappointment, the Latino just grinned at me and smiled cheekily. "What? What are you talking about? Do I know anything about what? I know a bunch about the ship. Like, for example, it can shoot enchiladas from cannons!" The elf like boy laughed.

I rolled my eyes. The son of Hephaestus clearly did know something. The trick would've fooled most people like Jason or Piper, but I am a daughter of _Athena_. Goddess of wisdom? I could identify details that the others couldn't at some times. _Your pride is getting to you._ A small part of my head chimed.

"Anyways," Leo continued, "everything seems fine up here. I'm going to go get some lunch. C'mon and join us, Annie!" He called as he bolted down the hall.

I cracked a small smile and raced after him yelling, "Don't call me Annie!"

———————————————————————

When I got to the kitchen area, I saw Leo gather food as Frank, Hazel, Piper, And Jason we're talking among themselves. I noticed Leo was grabbing more food than he usually did, but I shrugged it off. He was probably really hungry with commanding the ship and all that. I scooped up my food and sat down where everyone else was sitting. A few minutes later, Nico arrived and sat down quietly. I glanced at him and then the calendar.

"Can we try it again?" I asked Nico in a quiet tone.

Nico's eyes widened for a moment, but then it was instantly replaced with sympathy and grief. "Annbeth, you know we tried this. Either he's not dead, or he won't answer to you."

"Who?" A voice asked.

I turned to see Leo glance from me to Nico with a confused expression.

"My friend..." I tried not to choke on the word _friend. _ "He's been gone for a few years now. I wanted to ask him out, but he disappeared. Me and Nico sometimes try and summon him from the dead." I shook my head sadly, "It never works." After a few moments of silence between the three of us, I bluntly said, "His name was Percy. Percy Jackson. You two would've been great friends."

Leo almost choked on his water. His stared at me, eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Once he realized what he was doing, he instantly closed his mouth and looked away, muttering.

"Well, that was weird. Even more weird than Leo normally is." Nico broke in between the awkward silence.

I nodded, "Yeah, he's been acting weird lately. It's sort of bothering me."

Silently, Leo got up and left. There was still a big chunk of food left in his plate, but he seemed to note have touched it at all. It bothered me even more than he just did it so silently. Like nobody would notice him leave.

"So, will you?" I turned to Nico, asking him my question again.

The son of Hades sighed, but he nodded reluctantly. After we had finished eating, I told the others that me and Nico were going to the back part of the ship. I also added not to interrupt us. They nodded and knew of the situation, as I have told them before about Percy. Piper and hazel glanced at me sympathetically while frank and Jason nodded firmly, but a tiny bit of worry showed through their tough masks.

Once me and Nico arrived, we went over to the railing. I gave Nico a piece of a blue cookie. I ate blue food more often. It reminded me of him, and I didn't want to forget him. Not once, not ever. He threw it into the ocean and closed his eyes, concentrating.

"Show me Percy Jackson." Nico said aloud.

"That won't work." Replied a female voice.

I flinched, not excepting an actual answer. I glanced over at Nico to see he was thinking the same thing. However, I noticed the voice instantly.

_Hera._

"What do you want now, Hera?" I asked, adding all of my bitterness and anger to my voice.

Hera sighed softly. "I wanted to let you know that calling to your beloved Percy Jackson won't work."

I raised my eyebrow, was this certainly Hera? She would've made a sassy or snarky retort by now,

Hera's voice hissed in annoyance, "Yes, it is me, Annabeth Chase. Do you forget us gods can read minds?"

Yup, defiantly Hera.

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be? Your mother, perhaps? Pah! She's too busy over the whole Minerva-Athena business." The voice answered to her thoughts again.

"I thought you were affected too, Lady Hera?" Nico asked quietly.

I couldn't see the goddess herself, but I could feel the eye roll she was probably doing. "Yes, yes, I _am_ supposed to be affected, but both of my forms have a same simple thing to do. We have a spy we care about."

I flinched at the word _spy._ It reminded me too much of Luke. I recapped at her words and growled, "What do mean spy?!" I asked, but by now I was half-shouting as well.

"I can assure you it isn't a bad spy. Technically that spy is the boy you're looking for. Do you remember the prophecy given?" Hera's voice asked.

I nodded. As much as I hated Hera, if I could find that kelp head and do as much as apologize- that's all I needed to do.

"Seven half bloods shall answer the call."

"To storm or fire the world shall fall."

"The seventh who has run and is well hidden."

"Is the one shall find among his brethren." 

"He shall help one keep the oath to not be heard."

"The doors of death with foes of below the earth."

I repeated the prophecy to her. Even now it confused me, which a daughter of Athena should _not_ be, might I add. Nico nodded along as I said the prophecy again.

"As the prophecy says, he is very well hidden. He fears of his identity and will do anything in his power to keep it a secret. The boy is stubborn, I must admit." Hera's voice sighed. "My little spy and hero needs to be revealed. Otherwise, the world will be at steak! If one is not present, you shall all fail." She warned. "That is apart of why I sent him to look after you." The queen of the God's voice paused and sighed. "My time is up, my little heros. Remember what happened today and remember it well, for it will help you find the lost hero."

I wanted to yell, '_Wait! I don't understand! Explain it to me! What do I have to do?' _But the goddess's voice went dead quiet. Not a trace was left. The small resemblance of Percy in my mind snorted and said, _'Saying: Hey, wait! Is overused. Isn't it, wise girl? Can you imagine you out of all people saying' I don't understand!' ?' _I shooed that part of my mind. At least we have something to look forward to.


	5. Chapter four- Busted

**Piper **

I was with Jason on the lower deck. We were laughing and joking with one another until we heard a crash on the Argo II. Our heads snapped to attention as Annabeth came bolting towards us like she just saw a dead man. Her face was beaded with sweat, her stormy gray eyes were full of panic and relief. She stopped once we were at least one foot away from each other. Jason glanced between us awkwardly.

"Annabeth..? What's wrong? Why do you seem so panicked?" Jason asked, trying to break the silence.

Annabeth put a hand on Jason's shoulder and my shoulder. I was too stunned to speak. What could've made Annabeth _this _frightened? Annabeth usually didn't show any emotion. The daughter of Athena looked at me and Jason directly in the eyes. Her gaze was more serious than I have ever seen them.

"Piper, Jason," She started, her voice icy cold, "You need to talk to Leo _now._"

Me and Jason shared an equally confused look. "Why do we need to talk to Leo?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.

"He...he _knows _something, Piper. I can't explain, but ask him about someone named Perseus Jackson. Wait, no..." she muttered, "If they met, he'd wan't to be called _Percy_." She cleared her throat and looked at the couple again, "Ask him about someone named _Percy_ Jackson. If he says anything, report it to me _immediately._"

I looked at her with worry, but nodded my head, "I'll...I'll go right now." She hesitated, she knew Annabeth wouldn't like it, but she had to know. She was worried about her fellow crew mate and friend. "But, Annabeth," I started, adding some charmspeak into my voice. Annabeth looked at me instantly. I winced as I continued, "Why do you need to know what Leo knows about Percy Jackson?" I hummed, forcing myself to charmspeak again.

Annabeth hesitated. I remembered that demigods had a harder will to refuse charmspeaking. To my surprise, she actually answered in a sleepy tone, "Percy was my crush, Piper. He disappeared one night after one of our quests, leaving a note. He said he was sorry and that it was for the best.." Her eyes teared up a bit and Piper started to hug her as she continued. "Leo's been acting sketchy and now Hera says he's on this _ship. _I wan't to see him again, Piper, I really do. I wan't to tell him I'm sorry."

My eyes widened, hugging her friend tighter. I had never known, 'course Annabeth never opened up. Was this why she was so distant? So quiet? Why she only actually spoke to either Grover, Nico, Chiron, or Thalia? I glanced at Jason and whispered, "Jason, please go find Leo and ask about Percy. I'll handle Annabeth, alright?" He nodded firmly and flew off (literally). I, in the mean time, walked her to her cabin on the ship, asking about Percy. Once we were inside her cabin, she sat on her bed, bawling her eyes. I didn't mind, Annabeth was my friend, and friends are supposed to be there for each other. I patted her back soothingly as she murmured one last sentences.

"I really miss him, Piper, I really do. I miss his stupid grin. The way he made dumb jokes. The way he made the gods mad and his dumb loyalty." She murmured before falling asleep.

I sighed, patting the blonde's head softly as I got up. I turned and left, slowly closing the door. When I went to find Jason, movement caught my eye towards the stables. Sure enough, Jason and Leo were right in front of me. I went to go try and speak to them when I heard them squabbling.

"...Leo! I'm your bro, you can tell me anything!" Jason was saying when I arrived.

To my surprise, Leo answered with an angry tone of voice,"For the last time, Jason, I have nothing to hide!"

"Then why are you being so defensive?"

"I'm not being defensive! What, you think I'm hiding some pretty goddess in the _stables_?" The Latino responded. My guess that he was trying to lighten up the mood to change the subject.

Jason seemed to be having the same idea, "I'm not being fooled by this, Valdez." he stared narrowed eyed at the smaller boy, but then his gaze softened, "Leo, I'm your _best friend_. You can tell me anything. Me and Pipes are there for you."

It was true. I mean, I've Leo's friend since as long as I could remember. Why would he not tell me anything? I was also his best friend for the gods' sake! Leo looked shell-shocked at Jason, like he couldn't believe a word he was saying. The Latino cupped his ears with his palms and started muttering as Jason was trying to talk to him. I could hardly believe what was happening. This was not the Leo Valdez I knew. Not the Leo Valdez that was always happy and bubbly who cheered everyone up.

"Just...Jason, leave." Leo muttered, still cupping his ears.

"But, Leo-" The blonde began, but the fire user interrupted him.

"I don't know _anything._ Leave. Please." With that, he went in the stables and closed the door shut. I heard a click after he has closed it. Jason was knocking on the door.

"Leo? Leo! Leo, open the door!"

I emerged from the shadows from where I was standing. I sighed and put my left hand on Jason's shoulder and my right to lead his hand away from the stable's door.

"Jason, I think we should leave Leo alone now." I murmured. His blue eyes whirled around in shock to see me standing there behind him.

"How...how long have you been standing there?" He asked, flustered.

"Oh, I got here a few minutes ago. Sorry to ease drop..." I responded, my face growing hot with embarrassment.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by talking in the stables. Jason seemed to of heard to because his attention was suddenly on the stable's door. I put a finger to my lips and looked at the son of Zeus, then pointed at the door cautiously. He nodded and we listened carefully to the talking in the room.

"Sheesh, man, lightning boy almost caught me." Leo was saying, his voice tired and exhausted.

A new voice answered. The voice sounded comforting as it said, "S'okay, Leo. You don't have to do this if you're almost getting caught. I've been to careless with my appearance here."

"What- no! I _will_ help you! You're the only one who..." The fire user trailed off and I glanced at Jason worriedly, the only one who what?

The anonymous voice sighed, "Leo, don't go on. You're important to the seven and you'll see Calypso again. Knowing her, she probably misses you as well from the story you've told me. I mean, jeez, McShizzle, you found yourself quite a gal!" I could tell the voice was trying to light up Leo's spirits as he whistled. Leo laughed. It sounded different from the laughter he did around the rest of us. This laugh sounded more genuine and I felt my heart sank. We were his friends, why didn't he act this was toward us?

"Oh my gods, stop it! I swear, Aphrodite is killing us both! Maybe its because her love aura is around because her daughter is here." Leo mused, chuckling.

"Ok, ok, but first, Leo, if you know Piper and Jason _so _well," The voice hummed. I felt the shock on my face, how did he know our names? Leo wouldn't give us away, would he? The voice continued, "Jasper or Pison?" Being a daughter of Aphrodite, I knew what this meant. _Ship names, _I groaned in my head.

"Jasper, obviously! Though, I do have to say, nothing can top Brason, not even Jasper." Leo laughed.

I felt myself fume. What could be a better pair than me and Jason? Said boy looked at me with concern. Oops. I nodded and gestured my hands to the door again. The blonde simply nodded and averted his eyes back to the door with worry.

"Brason?" The voice questioned, confused.

Jason nodded, confused as well. I mentally chuckled, knowing what Brason stood for.

"Jason and a Brick. It's a long story." Leo laughed, "It all started one day, when my dear friend Jason got hit by a brick. It was love at first sight."

The anonymous voice laughed and wheezed as Jason's face reddened with embarrassment. "Oh. My. Gods. That is so precious." The voice managed to wheeze out.

Said boy's face continued to turn even more red with every second. I laughed myself mentally, but I couldn't give away our cover.

"So, wanna play twenty questions?" The voice asked. I raised an eyebrow, suspicious of what they were going to ask each other and their answers.

I could hear the smile in Leo's tone, "Sure, man! You'll go first?" I'm guessing the person nodded, because he went ahead and asked a question.

"Whose your godly parent?" The voice asked. I wasn't as observant, stupid ADHD, but I mentally noted he knew about the demigod world.

"Hephaestus." Leo hummed simply, "Uh, my turn, so..." he paused, "Pet peeves?"

I snorted mentally.

"Oh, that's easy. Pollution. Especially sea pollution. Just- what everyone is doing to the water literally angers me whenever I see it." The voice huffed, sounding angry. "My turn. Mortal parent?"

I winced mentally, as I knew the sad answer. Leo had told me that his mother had died in a machine accident when he was eight.

The fire user sighed sadly, "My mom's dead, you?"

"My mom's alive, but thinks I'm died because of Hera." The voice mused. I widened my eyes slightly. Hera made this persons mother believe they were _dead?_ I knew Hera hated demigods, but this was just low, and she should know; she's the goddess of marriage and basically family!

"Also, that counted as your question, my turn again," The voice said cheekily. "Worst advice, but true or reasonable that a god has given you?"

The Latino's voice paused, " 'You'll always be the seventh wheel and you'll never find a home among your brethren.' " He finally said. "It's probably true, I mean, I ran away from foster homes _six times_."

"I'm so sorry, Leo, I shouldn't have asked." The voice sounded worried and guilty.

"S'fine, Perce." The mechanic sighed. "Nothing new."

I gasped. Perce? As in, short of Percy? Could it-? We found him. Leo _did _know where he was after all this time. I frowned. Why would he lie to us? Why wouldn't he just tell us? And why wouldn't he tell us about this information? I was fuming, ready to defend my little brother from any harm that might hurt him.

Jason looked, his eyes wide. He kept gesturing tot the door frantically. I was confused, why was he doing this?

"We're being watched."

I felt my face redden. I gasped out loud. Stupid me! I scolded mentally.

"What..?" I heard Leo ask in disbelief.

I grabbed Jason's wrist and ran down the hall. I didn't care if we were making too much noise. I had two simple reasons. One, we needed to tell Annabeth _immediately_. Two, I didn't know what this supposed demigod could do. What if they were a child of Hypnos? They could put us to sleep with a flick of their wrist. Or, they could be an Aphrodite kid, charmspeaking us. Sure, I could charmspeak back, but they sounded older and more experience. I didn't have that much experience with charmspeaking, so I would fail miserably.

I could only hear Jason mutter out something. I looked at him in concern, "What was that?"

"We're screwed." The son of Jupiter said again with worry in his eyes.


End file.
